Electric Mew Mew
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: Five electric type Pokemon, know nothing about the other, but one day all five are hit by a yellowish red light, and after that look human, but those of them who had ears and tail, still have the ears and tail, they were turned into Mews. But how?
1. Chapter 1 The Light Hits!

Me: =) HHHAAAYA!***Karate kicks Hitmonlee at the same time Hitmonlee karate kicks me***

Hitmonlee: Mon lee hit non lee!***Translation: Good job Shady!***

Me: You did a good job to Hitmonlee! Hitmonlee, return!***Hitmonlee goes in the Pokeball in a red light*** Anyways, this is my uh 'Poke-Mew' type story, it's kinda like the other one in this fan-fiction place, for some unknown reso-***Psyduck randomly comes out of his Pokeball*** PSYDUCK! RETURN NOW!***He goes back in Pokeball*** uh sorry abou-

My mom: ***Randomly types things*** v h fsxunj98bewalbser d cdf bdfbhbxdbudxgdbbfyessu yrf nhuzuuyzuysen

Me: 0_0''' GRRR! MOM RETURN! O wait... your not a Pokemon... NEVER MIND! MOM ROOM NOW!***I snap fingers and she disappears*** Pikachu, I choose you!***Pikachu comes out*** Pikachu disclaimer please!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Chu Pi Pika Chu Pi Chu Pika!***Translation: Shady Doesn't own TMM or Pokemon!***

Chapter 1- The Light Hits!

A female Pikachu, laughed happily with her friend, another female Pikachu, with a red ribbon on one ear, owned by a trainer and nicknamed, Pika.

"So, Pikachu, you sure you don't want a Trainer? June's a good trainer, she's been wanting another female Pikachu anyways." Pika looked at Pikachu, they were laying on the grass, waiting on Pika's Trainer, June.

"I told you Pika, I'm ok, the Wild is where I belong. Hey look, that cloud looks like, a Raich- OH MY GOSH! Pika... I forgot my date with Raichu!" just as Pikachu said that, June came into the clearing.

June has pearl white hair tied into pig tails, brown eyes, an electric blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, yellow gym shoes with, electric blue lightning bolts all over them, the shoe strings are black, and a black backpack with yellow and electric blue lightning bolts, peace signs, and other designs like those.

"Hi Pika! Who's this?" June bent down, and held a hand out to Pikachu. Pika walked over next to June, but Pikachu took a few steps back.

Right about then, Raichu hugged Pikachu from behind, making her squeal, and jump forward... she landed right on top of June's head, fell off, and landed on Pika.

Pika crawled out from under, Pikachu, and ended up rolling over to a nearby tree. Pikachu and Raichu suddenly noticed two lights, both yellowish red, the first one heading towards June, the second one heading towards Pika.

Pikachu shouted and jumped in front of June, whilst Raichu being closer to Pika, shouted and jumped in front of her. Both were hit by the lights, and surrounded in a blinding bright yellowish red light.

_**"Electric Mew Lucky! Transform!"**_ Pikachu shouted holding her left, hand up, and spinning in a circle at the same time, then she jumped, and seemed to use Iron Tail, winked, and began doing uncountable front flips in mid-air. After a while she, looked WAY different, and she immediately fell asleep.

_**"Electric Mew Rai! Transform!"**_ shouted Raichu, holding his right hand up, he began flicking his tail quickly while, he jumped twice, seemed to do Iron Tail whilst still flicking his tail at lightning speed, then began doing front flips as fast as Pikachu had, while still flicking his tail at lightning speed. After all that he to immediately feel asleep

_'What happened to them?' _ thought Pika, who stared at her best friend in disbelief. "Champ, Cham come on out!" two Machamp appeared and nodded, flexed there muscles, and looked at June questioningly.

"Ok, Champ you pick up the girl. Cham you pick up the boy. Ok, let's go back to the house." June, grabbed Pika, and held her in her arms, with the Machamp, following close behind.

* End Chapter*

Me: Ta-DA!

My mom: ***Randomly typing AGAIN*** oushfn ekfm hriugkfnds vkfh berhb ,sbvaskhdfhvbrhg ibhgmsa,khgbr hgjbv fmbehvjfdbvd,n vbfbhvn

Me: Da fudge? ***Snaps fingers and my mom disappears, how she got back IDK*** Ooookkkkkaaayy then...

Oshawott: Osha Osha wott Osha...! ***Translation: Your mom is strange...***

Me: That she is Oshawott that she is... Well cya all next time! Oshawott return! Abra I choose you!

Abra: Abra? ***Translation: What?***

Me: Can you use teleport to teleport us all to the next chapter?

Abra: Abra Bra Abra! ***Translation: Oh all right!...***

Me: Thanks! Oh and guys, and girls, be sure to review, tell me what you think! ***Abra teleports us to next chapter, leaving Rainbow colored shadows of where we once stood with SPARKLES XD***


	2. Chapter 2 What Now?

***We all arrive***

Me: Thanks Abra, return! Ok so I'm in a van while typing so, blame that if this chapter is bad! here goes nothing...

Piplup: Lup Piplup Pip Lup Lup Piplup!***Translation: Shady doesn't own TMM or Pokemon!***

**Chapter 2- What Now?**

Two hours later, they finally arrived at a large yellow mansion, with gold, orange, and black designs. June directed the Pokemon to her room once in there, she had Champ lay the 'new' Pikachu on June's bed, and the 'new' Raichu, next to her.

June's room is large, yellow walls with lightning bolts on it, a lightning bolt shaped fuzzy golden carpet in the center, a large queen sized bed, a large flat screen, pretty much like Mint's room but larger and more luxurious, plus it's all in the colors, Yellow, Black, Orange, and Gold.

After another few hours, Pikachu started to stir, soon followed by Raichu. The first thing Pikachu and Raichu noticed, was everything was smaller then usual, Electric type Pokemon were all over the room, each smaller then they usually are, Pika also seemed to have shrunk.

"Ugh where am I?" Pikachu raised a hand to her head, but noticed something, she had a human hand. Raichu seemed to have noticed he to has a human hand, in fact the two are human, well sorta.

Pikachu now has, short choppy blond hair, her Pikachu ears, icy blue eyes, a red circular pouch on each cheek, she has on what appears to be a black sailor shirt that kinda flowers out, and then down, kinda like Lettuce's mew outfit, and it's a tank top. She has on yellow arm warmers, shorts that are half yellow and half black, her female Pikachu tail, a tie in the shape and color of a Male PIkachu's tail on her shirt, and yellow gym shoes with Black shoe strings.

Raichu now has,short choppy hair the same color as his fur was, pale yellow slitted eyes, a yellow circular pouch on each cheek, a white t-shirt with a hoodie that looks like his back did over that, dark dark brown winter gloves, black pants, his Raichu ears, gym shoes that are half yellow, and half of the color his fur once was, black shoe strings, and his Raichu tail.

_"Pikachu, Raichu! Your awake!"_ Pika shouted tackle-hugging, Pikachu, who just sat staring in front of her with her mouth wide open.

"I- I'm a-a human..." Pikachu mummbled, Raichu looked at himself, then at Pikachu. "Pikachu, we look like we're Seventeen! Come on, we have to go, your dad's gonna kill you, and then kill me!" the two then scrambled off the bed, and headed towards the door, both fell back, almost landing on a Mareep, as the door opened and June walked in.

"Oh, your awake. Um do you speak english now?" June questioned the two, who got up, and stared down at June. June being only thirteen, is shorter then the two.

"Yes, we can... Um, June? Can you help me get home? I was adopted by an Umbreon, and his mate Espeon, they have four kids, Jolteon, Eevee, Flareon, and a Leafeon." Pikachu stared at June, as did Raichu.

"Sure. Um, since you shouted Lucky in your um 'transformation', that's what I'll call you Pikachu. And Raichu, since you shouted Rai, in your uh 'transformation' that's what I'm calling you. Pika, come on!"

_"June, can I ride on Pikachu-chan's shoulder? Pweease?"_ Pika begged, June looked questioningly at Pikach- I mean Lucky, and said, "Translation please?".

Lucky smiled, and replied, "Pika-chan wants to know if she can ride on my shoulder." June smiled and nodded her head 'yes'.

_"YAY! Thanks for the translation Pikachu-chan!" _Pika cheered, and jumped onto Lucky's shoulder. The three then set off, and soon came to a family of Pokemon, Lucky's adopted family.

_"Pika! Have you seen our Pikach- Pikachu? Darling is that you?"_ Espeon looked questioningly at Lucky, and Rai.

"Yes mom. It's me, and this is Raichu. We were hit by a strange yellowish red light, and after that we looked like this." Lucky explained, "I thought you would want to see me, and I'm going to go find the others, li-"

_"What? Pikachu-chan, what do you mean 'others'? I thought there was only two lights."_ interrupted Pika, who had been playing with a nearby Pachirisu.

"Well, before the light hit me, I saw the one that hit Rai, and I saw three others, each going in seperate directions. That means there are three other half human Pokemon around here somewhere." Lucky explained, in an explaining tone of voice.

_"Um, Excuse me... But I uh know one of the uh h-half hu-human P-pokemon. She and I w-were uh B-best f-friends." _ a Pachirisu, who had been giggling with a Glameow, shyly stuttered as she walked over.

"You do? Awesome, will you introduce her t-" Lucky began but was interrupted by a shreek for help.

"Prepare for trouble!" a girl started

"And make it double." a boy followed.

"To protect the world from devistation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" the two said together, "Meowth that's right!" a Meowth said, in english.

Just as they finished, a net fell over Rai and Lucky, and hauled them into the air, next to their net, was another net, and yet another, in the one next to theirs, is a human with Pachirisu ears and tail, and next to hers is a male Pikachu with an owner we all know as Ash!

"Ok, this makes me mad! !" Lucky suddenly used thunderbolt, of course shocking everyone, except Team Rocket, and herself.

"Oops..." Lucky mummbled knowing it hurt the human more, "Sorry...".

"That's ok I'm use to it," Ash groaned and continued, "I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." the boy introduced his companion, who waved.

"Hi, I'm Lucky, and this is Rai." Lucky introduced herself and Rai, and then looked at the Pachirisu human.

"Oh, my name is Pachirisu, but um in my 'transformation' I shouted Elee so I guess thats my name, now. I explained how I'm part human now, to Ash and Pikachu already, and I'm guessing the yellowish red light is what happened to you two also, right?" explained Elee, who earned a nod from both Lucky and Rai, as they examined how she looks.

Elee, has long white hair with a light blue streak going down the middle, Pachirisu ears, ocean blue eyes, a yellow circular pouch on each cheek, a yellow and light blue short sleeve sailor shirt, with a yellow tie, a white and light blue skirt that goes straight out into triangles for each end, long light blue socks, white japanese school girl shoes, and a Pachirisu tail.

Elee appears to be about fourteen, which'll make her a little taller then June.

_"PIKACHU DARLING! ARE YOU OK UP THERE! WE'LL GET YOU DOWN, I PROMISE!"_ Espeon suddenly shouted, startling both Lucky and PIkachu.

"I'M OK MOM! IF YOU DON'T MIND MAYBE HURRYING THAT UP A BIT, THAT'D BE AWESOME!" Lucky shouted, making Ash look at her with curiousity.

"I was adopted by an Umbreon, his mate Espeon, found me when I was still just an egg, and I've been a member of her family ever since. I'm the oldest, and the others consider me, as part of the eeveelution family, it makes me happy, although my mom and dads' parents all hate me more then anything in the world." Lucky explained, then looked up at the meowth headed balloon and thought of something.

"Ash! Your a train- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucky started screaming, as she fell through her side of the net, heading straight towards her doom...

**END CHAPTER**

Me: Cliffhanger!

Lucky: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ***is still falling***

Ash's Pikachu: Pika Pikachu chu pika pi pi pika! ***Translation: remember to review!***

***we all go to next chapter right after all of you, REVIEW!***


	3. Chapter 3 Falling no pun intended

**ENJOY! =P**

**Chapter 3- Falling *no pun intended***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lucky screamed as she fell to her certain death, she closed her eyes, and continued screaming, as she waited for the inpact, of the hard ground.

Lucky stopped screaming, she didn't want to lose her voice, just as she died, and besides screaming is a waist in time, nobody could save her now.

_'Oh I hope everyone comes to my funeral... I don't want to die, I'm only level seventeen, or seventeen years old, either way I'm to young to d-'_ Lucky's thoughts were interrupted, as she felt hands on her, she slowly opened her eyes and immediately blushed.

"Yo! Ya know, you shouldn't fall to your doom. To bad you weren't wearing a skirt though..." the boy stared at the sky, as Lucky's face not only continued to get redder, but she could only think that her saver was a pervert O.o...

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Lucky smirked, even though she could feel her face getting hotter as her blush became worse.

"The name's Luxray, but you can call me Ray, cutie. Why ya wanna know?" Lucky's blush deepened, and she glared at Ray.

"So I can tell you something! Ray. You're. A. Pervert. Now. Put. Me. DOWN!" Lucky was put down as requested, but that's when she noticed Ray's Luxray tail.

Ray, has dark blue hair that spikes backwards, a black long sleeve jacket with a light blue streak down the middle, a pokeball picture on the top right, the hood has white fur on it, black pants, light blue, yellow, and black gym shoes, black fingerless gloves, Luxray ears, and Luxray tail.

just then the meowth balloon popped, and something put all passengers of the balloon, safely on the ground. "Thanks Pidgeotto! Return!" Ash said, and put the Pokeball away.

"Ok, let's finish this! !" just as Lucky's Lightning bolt was about to hit Team Rocket, a portal opened up, and the TMM cast was suddenly standing there, the one in the way of the Lightning Bolt, being Ichigo.

Of course, Masaya pushed her to the side, got hit, and landed on the ground.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted bending down to see if he's ok, and then shouted, "HE'S DEAD!" and began crying.

"WAH!" Lucky suddenly fell down. Why? Because, Kisshu tackle-hugged her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kisshu shouted, and then was pushed off as Lucky got up, and said, "Oh thats just great, two perverts!".

"How did you know, he's a pervert?" Ichigo asked, curiously, glaring at Lucky and Kisshu, and still crying.

"I can read minds, and you do NOT want to know what he was thinking!" Lucky shivered, at what Kisshu was thinking.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Pudding Na No Da!" Pudding suddenly jumped in front of Lucky, who jumped back knocking into Ray.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" Ray asked, hugging Lucky only to have her smack him.

"Shut up Ray. Anywho, Konnichiwa Pudding, I'm Lucky." Lucky smiled brightly at the little ten year old, who seemed happy, even though she was lost.

"Where the hell are we?" Ryou shouted, only for Ichigo to smack him and say, "RYOU! Watch your language, there are kids around here ya know!".

"You're in the Pokemon world. Girls, try transforming, I get the feeling you might, have different animal parts, since your in the Pokemon world.

The girls nodded and transformed, Lucky was right, the did look different.

Mew Ichigo's outifit is now, pink and creme, she has a Skitty tail and Skitty ears. Mew Mint's outfit is now, brown, creme, redish orange, and yellow, she has a Pidgeot tail, and Pidgeot wings. Mew Lettuce's outfit is now, light blue, and yellow, she has Chinchou antenna. Mew Pudding's outfit is now, purple, and creme, she has an Aipom tail, and Aipom ears, and Mew Zakuro's outfit is now, brown and creme, she has Eevee ears, and an Eevee tail.

"So what are we?" Ichigo questioned, Lucky who, giggled for a few minutes, as did Pika, Elee, and Ray and Rai just laughed.

"Ichigo, your DNA is now mixed with that of a Skitty, Mint, your DNA is now mixed with that of a Pidgeot, Lettuce, your DNA is mixed with that of a Chinchou, Pudding, your DNA is now mixed with that of an Aipom, Zakuro, your DNA is now mixed whit that of an Eevee." Lucky finally explained, as she smacked Ray, again for something perverted he was doing.

June suddenly walked over to Masaya, knelt down, and got out a spray bottle with a yellow liquid inside.

"Uh what is _THAT?_" Ichigo pointed at the bottle that June is holding.

"This is a Paralyze heal! Aoyama isn't dead, he's just paralyzed, that's why you couldn't find a pulse, his brain's just not working properly at the moment." June then squirted the Paralyze heal on Masaya, and he stood up.

Lucky suddenly squinted and said, "Ichigo, are you Aoyama's girlfriend?" Mew Ichigo nodded, and Lucky motioned her over.

"Aoyama, come here!" Aoyama came over to them, and Lucky said, "Ichigo, I hate to tell you this, but... Aoyama's cheeting on you, sor-".

"Am not! How would you know anyways!" Aoyama, interrupted, and Lucky continued, "I can read minds, you were thinking of some girl named, Miwa.".

"Miwa-san, had mentioned that she had a boyfriend now, but I didn't think it'd be you Aoyama-kun. Please, say it's not true!" Mew Ichigo's eyes widened, as she looked at her boyfriend, and possible soon-to-be Ex.

"It's true," Masaya then took a deep breath, puffed out his chest, and said, "I'm also dating a tree!" everyone looked at him weirdly, and Mew Ichigo smacked him.

"Hey can I kill him? Pwease!" Lucky pleaded, but Aoyama ran into a large grey cave.

_"Uh-oh!" _ Flareon, Leafeon, Eevee, and Jolteon all said together.

"What's wrong? Isn't that cave empty?" Lucky questioned her little sisters and brothers, who all shook there heads 'no'.

_"A family of two Ursaring, and their baby, Teddiursa moved in that cave Pikachu-oneesan!"_ Flareon explained, and just as she did, Aoyama shouted something about a spider.

"Flare-Imouto-chan, I thought you said, they were two Ursaring and their baby Teddiursa." Lucky mummbled, as they all stared at the cave with interest.

_"Well, Mrs. Ursaring, is friends with Miss. Ariados, who has a baby Spinarak now."_ Flare explained, after that, they all stayed silent.

About two hours later of awkward silence, and Masaya shouting things about spiders, he ran out of the cave screaming like a new born baby girl, with Miss. Ariados, and baby Spinarak, coming over to where Lucky and the rest are.

"Congrats, on having your baby Spinarak Miss. Ariados." Mew Lettuce greeted, smiling and waving.

Miss. Ariados smiled, and said, _"Hello, Pikachu, or as your friends, are calling you now, Lucky. What have you been up to? And thanks, Spinarak is a handful, but she's still a darling"_

"Ok, well we better be going. Ray, Rai, Elee, you coming? We have one more member of our team to find." Lucky began to walk away, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Wait! Take the Mews with you, we don't know our way around, and I don't really like bugs..." Ichigo whispered the last part, she didn't want to hurt anyones feelings. Suddenly the redish black portal from before opened up, and sucked, Akasaka-san, Ryou, Zakuro, Mint, and Ichigo into it.

"Well... That was... interesting... Ok, well then, Fish-girl, Monkey-girl, Taruto, Pai, and I will go with you." Kisshu said, then the portal came back for a quick second, and sucked Kisshu into it.

"Ok, Pudding, Lettuce, Pai, Taruto, and Electric Mews, let's go. Bye everyone." Lucky started away but Elee stopped her and said, "Pika and Pachirisu want to come, with.".

"Go, on Pika! I don't mind, I know that you two have been friends forever and Lucky won't let anything happen to you." June said, and Pika jumped onto, Lucky's shoulder.

"Wait, I have this Pokedex, let's see what moves we all have, first, you know before we continue." Ray held up a red Pokedex, and Pika jumped down, he then aimed it at Lucky.

"This Pikachu knows, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Electro Ball, and Double Team." the automated voice said, thn Ray pointed the Pokedex at Raichu, and the automated voice said, "This Raichu knows, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Strength.".

Next Ray pointed the Pokedex at, Elee, and it said, "This Pachirisu knows, Cut, Hyper Fang, Hidden Power, and Iron Tail." then Ray pointed it at himself and the Pokedex said, "This Luxray knows, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, and Bite."

"Well, bye everyone!" they all then started off, and about two hours later, Masaya ran up to them, yet again screaming like a new born baby girl, with a Nincada behind him...

**END CHAPTER!**

**Cya that's all for tonight, more tomorrow, k? Well, Review! ~Nya!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ghosts Are EVERYWHERE!

**ok... yep..just... just.. just enjoy, k? =)**

**Chapter 4- Ghosts. Are. EVERYWHERE!**

_earlier: _Nobody had seen any sign of the fifth electric mew, nobody around even knew her/him. The group came to a cave, it's dark, but thanks to the light from Lettuce's antennas, they could see.

They heard screaming in the cave, but the Electric Mews had lied and said it's just the wind.

_now:_ "Remind me again, how you got us into this this cave Na no da?" Pudding questioned, she and Taruto had been clinging to Lucky shortly after entering the cave, Lettuce stayed close to Pai, Ray continuously got smacked by Lucky for something perverted he was doing, Elee clinged to Lettuce, Pika and Pachirisu clung to Rai, who also kept smacking Ray.

"Well Pudding, it's simple. We needed somewhere to stay, and we're going to stay in the back of this ca-" Lucky and everyone else just then began screaming as a Mismagius and Misdreavus came towards them screaming banshee-like.

Even Pai, was screaming, suddenly they heard Masaya from behind the two Ghost Pokemon.

"GOHSTS! EEK! SPIDERS! GO AWAY! AAAAHHH!" Masaya shouted running towards the group, he ran and tripped over Elee, who said, "Nuh uh! If I have to suffer throught this so do you!" and then dragged him infront of her.

_"STOP SHOUTING! Geez! We just wanted to ask you if any of you are friends with Rotom!"_ the Mismagius shouted, Lucky raised her hand and said, "I am! That's actually why I dragged my group here, except for that guy, his name's Masaya, and he's appearantly a Treehugger, and a Baka, and a cheater, and a bunch of other things. Anyways, what's wrong with Rotom?".

_"He left earlier, he was with a Pichu, and said the two were going somewhere, to haunt a town. We asked what town, but Rotom left anyways. We sent Shinx after Rotom and Pichu, but none of them has come back yet. Banette gathered a group, and left with the group, and they haven't come back either." _Misdreavus explained the situation, by this time, Masaya had left with a Nincada following him.

"Ok, we'll look for them! Who all was in Banette's group?" Lucky questioned, Mismagius and Misdreavus, who had started snickering at Masaya's fright of bugs.

_"Banette said she gathered, Haunter, Giratina, Cofagrigus, Sableye, and Weavile." _ replied, Mismagius, just as Nincada scampered to the back of the cave, having lost Masaya.

"Ok! Thanks, Mismagius!" Lucky nodded, and turned around to discover everyone had already went to the entrance of the cave, including Lettuce, which explained why she stopped being able to see anything earlier when Misdreavus had begun explaining things.

"Can either of you help me get out of here? I can't see." Lucky asked them, as she turned back around to face the two Pokemon, who closed there eyes and shook there head 'no'.

_"Sorry, we're busy. But if it's all the same, I'm sure Absol, would die to get to walk you to the entrance. He's really missed you, Pikachu." _Mismagius and Misdreavus then went to the back of the cave and came back, moments later, with Absol.

"Hi Absol! I've missed you! Oh and, I go by, Lucky now, not Pikachu." Lucky petted Absol's head, and got ready to turn around.

_"Ok. Do be careful, on your journey! Oh, and Absol, if you want to go with them, you can!"_ with that, the two ghosts turned and went to the back of the cave, and Absol began to lead Lucky to the entrance of the cave...

**End Chapter!**

**hope you enjoyed! I might have the next chapter ready, later today!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble Stirs

**It's been a while, I know. Let's just get this over with, K?**

**Electric Mew Mews Chapter 5- Trouble Stirs!**

Once the two reached the end of the cave, Ray tackled-hugged Lucky, and said, "I though you'd never come out!" this of course caused Lucky to smack him, call him a pervert, and stand up.

"So are you coming with us, Absol?" Lucky questioned, turning to her friend, who smiled and said, "Sure." so they all began walking, failing to noticed they hadn't heard a shrill scream, of course I'm talking of MasaBaka.

The whole time, Ray was doing things perverted, and glaring at Absol, though no one knew why. Finally Ray pulled Lucky to the side.

"What do you want Ray?" Lucky calmly asked, as Absol stopped just out of earshot, but was glaring at Ray. "Your little friend over there knows something he's not telling us. I can sense it." came the whispered reply from Ray, who had glanced at Absol and glared, but smiled warmly at Lucky.

"I know, I can sense it too, but I don't want to say anything, not yet anyway. Let's catch up with the others." Lucky did as she said, and ran to catch up, Ray followed, but did his best to keep Absol a distance away from Lucky, of course he failed.

After a while, they all came to a clearing, you could tell a town was once there, ruins of the houses and buildings were everywhere, a glowing orb was in the middle, and Absol began glowing, just like the orb.

Absol suddenly jumped and landed underneath the orb, which then went into him, and he glowing, smoke began to come from nowhere, and a large figure rose from the smoke, his eyes were glowing red until the smoke cleared.

Once the smoke cleared, The mews, Pai, and Taruto gasped. "It's Deep Blue na no da!" Pudding pointed a finger, and stood protectively in front of Taruto. Ray grabbed Lucky's hand, Rai grabbed the other, Elee, glared at Deep Blue, and also stood protectively in front of Taruto.

"EVERYONE RUN, HIDE, AND GET YOUR CHILDREN TO SAFETY!" Lucky immediately shouted, she could tell this guy was… evil. The Pokemon did as told, but the people stubbornly, got their children to safety but the adults came back!

"Why should we listen to you?" one man shouted, the gym leader of the town stepped forward then. We know him as Brock, the gym leader who's eyes are closed.

"Everyone! Calm down!" everyone calmed down, and Brock ran over to Lucky and her group. "Please, tell me why you brought this demon to our town." Brock calmly asked, he was smiling, but Ray growled.

"We didn't know! We were looking for some of our friends. We're all good people- er um good uh…beings." Ray had to search for a word, Lucky would've face-palmed if not for the fact, both her hands were being held.

"Enough! If I cannot have Earth, I will take this measly dimension!" Deep Blue shouted, his manic smile had been there the whole time, but it got worse, as he raised his sword.

"NO!" Lettuce and Pudding shouted, as the portal from earlier opened up, and Kisshu fell out, almost landing on Lucky, who jerked her hands out of the hold they were in, and shouted, "PIKA BOLT BELL!" A fancy heart shaped bell appeared in her hand.

The bell, has a golden lightning bolt in the center, and the heart shaped part is blood red. "I have no idea how I did that…" Lucky said, sweat-dropping anime-style.

"RAI BOLT MIRROR!" Rai shouted, and a fancy hand-held mirror of sorts appeared in his hand, he then sweat-dropped having no idea that they had weapons.

The Mirror, has a golden lightning bolt in the center of the glass, the part around the glass, is the color of his hair.

"LUX BOLT WHIP!" Ray ended up with a whip in his hand, and he got a few perverted thoughts when he seen it, this caused him to smirk, and Lucky smacked him, since she heard what he thought.

The whip is black, the handle is dark blue, there is a ball attached to the bottom of the handle, inside it is a golden lightning bolt.

"ELEE BOLT YOYO!" Elee, was confused with the yoyo in her hand but did a few tricks with it, as if she'd known how all her life.

The yoyo, is white, but the center of both sides, is light blue, a golden lightning bolt is in the center of both sides of the yoyo.

The Cyniclons, Pudding, and Lettuce summoned there weapons, and everyone took fighting stances. Brock, had backed up a bit, and is now attempting to get everyone in the town to safety, with the help of Officer Jenny, his new wife.

"WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU TAKE THIS PLACE NA NO DA!" Pudding shouted, she'd only been here for well almost a day, and she's already protective of the place.

Kisshu stood up and glared, then said, "Ichigo kicked me through the portal… literally. Ok, your not killing me this time Baka! Wait who is Deep Blue- or is it still Tree hugger?" he was answered by Lucky, "No it's my Best Friend since me and him were bor- I mean hatched!"

It was going to be hard, she didn't show her feelings much, but inside, she didn't want to hurt Absol, and she felt like crying, but she's always holding her tears back, and most of the time, emotion too.

Deep Blue, had enough talking, and fired a blast at them, the very same one, that Ichigo had to crawl out of that one time, well this time, it was Lucky who fell in, well almost, Ray grabbed her hand, and pulled her back up.

"Arigato." she said, and then looked at Abs- I mean Deep Blue.

Deep Blue quickly gathered an energy ball, and sent it flying towards them, it knocked into them, and they all were slammed against different things, that had split them all up, all but Ray and Lucky, do to Ray loving Lucky so much, he clung onto her hand, and the two ended up slamming into a tree together….

END CHAPTER!

**I'm not really sure, but I THINK that was a cliffy… -_- eh oh well, doesn't really matter. What matters is that, I FINALLY UPDATED! YAYZ!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Me: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Lucky: You do?**

**Me: Yes. Yes I do.**

**Lucky: What is it..?**

**Me: Well…. I'VE BEEN INSANELY BRAIN-DEAD LATELY! AND I'VE BEEN TRAPPED ON WRITER'S BLOCK ISLAND FOR MONTHS!**

**Buster (my Heck-Hound): So what she's basically saying is If you have any ideas for Electric Mew Mews then tell her.**

**Me: EXACTLY! Thanks Buster.**

**Buster: No prob.**

**Me: SO! ON THAT NOTE! Sayonara! (I think I spelled that wrong…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**=3 INSPIRATION! **

**Electric Mew Mews Chapter 6- To Protect The Ones You Love!**

After slamming into the tree, the two fell onto the ground, just as the tree fell backwards. The two groaned, and got up.

"STOP BEING SUCH AN ANNOYING BUTT-FACE!" Lucky got angry, so she used her Lightning Bolt, it hit Deep blue, but it didn't paralyze him or anything!

"What the…?! It didn't even make him flinch!" Ray was surprised but quickly shook it off, and charged at Deep Blue, he was about to use Bite, but Deep Blue hit him away like a fly, Ray was sent backwards, almost landing on the fallen tree, Lucky caught him though, and then immediately dropped him on the ground.

Ray got up, and growled. This guy was getting on his nerves. Elee, was getting mad now, so she also charged at Deep Blue, her tail was becoming metallic like, she jumped and flipped, smacking Deep Blue in the face, but it didn't faze him! Deep Blue, kicked Elee, and she was sent flying and landed on top of Rai, who was with Pudding, and Taruto.

"You, are even weaker then the mews." Deep Blue chuckled, Rai growled, summoning his weapon again he attacked, "RIBON… BOLT TACKLE!" electricity came from Rai's tail, and shot into the center of the lightning bolt on the mirror, then fired at Deep Blue, who created a barrier, but the electricity went through it, and hit Deep Blue in the face, he cringed a bit, but that was all.

Elee was mad, she summoned her yoyo, and attacked, "RIBON…. BOLT SURPRISE!" The yoyo shot out at Deep Blue, sparking with electricity, it quickly hit him from all different directions, and then came back to Elee.

"That's it. Our weapons are stronger then our Pokemon attacks.." Lucky whispered, Ray heard her, and the two summoned their weapons.

"RIBON…. BOLT SOUND!" Lucky's Bell, began ringing loudly, and Deep Blue's ears suddenly had electricity sparking around them, making the sound especially loud for him, he covered his ears.

"RIBON…. BOLT SMACK!" electricity sparked around the whip part of Ray's whip, and it stretched to be longer, and smacked Deep Blue over and over again, hurting him, with the sting, and electricity.

"Ok, now THAT was cool!" Ray then got smacked by Lucky, again, for his perverted thoughts.

"YOU BRATS!" Deep Blue roared, and sent an energy blast at them, a small child was crying, as it's Pokemon, a Togepi, ran in front of the blast.

"NO!" Lucky jumped in front of the Togepi, grabbed it, covered it so the blast didn't hurt it, and jumped over to the little kid.

"Here you go." Lucky smiled at the little kid, and handed the Togepi to it. "Thank you!" the little child exclaimed, and hugged her, before running back to his mother, who smiled, and mouthed "thank you."

Lucky nodded, and smiled more, before turning around and quickly went back over to Ray.

"You can't save everybody." Deep Blue chuckled evilly, then he began to fly off to the direction all the people had went.

"FOLLOW HIM EVERYBODY!" Lucky shouted, and they all began following Deep Blue.

'_We have o save all those people!' _Lucky thought as she quickly jumped over a fallen tree, and then almost tripped on a branch.

Finally they got to Deep Blue and the others, they immediately ran in front of all the people who were now trapped (there's a rock wall behind them), and could not go anywhere.

They all stretched there arms out, with there weapons in hand. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS WE DO, THAT YOUR FIGHT IS WITH US, THE ELECTRIC MEW MEWS, PUDDING, LETTUCE, PAI, TARUTO, AND KISSHU! NOW STOP ATTACKING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Elee shouted, she was upset, and looked close to tears.

Lucky glared at Deep Blue, who stared blankly at them. A few minutes of quiet silence later, and Deep Blue suddenly began laughing manically!

"What are you laughing at?!" Lucky demanded, everybody now got ready to attack as Deep Blue said, "Fools! You think you can beat me?!" he began laughing manically again as he finished, "Enough! This dimension WILL be mine! I will NOT be destroyed by you mere freaks!" he pointed straight at Lucky and the other Electric Mews when he said 'I will not be destroyed by you mere freaks!'.

The Electric Mews glared harshly, and screamed together, "WE ARE NOT FREAKS!". Kisshu, Taruto, Lettuce, Pai, and Pudding all five took a small step back.

Lucky held her bell out in front of her, and began using her Thunderbolt to put Electric in it. Rai put his mirror in front of him, so that Deep Blue could see his reflection in it, and began using his Thunderbolt to put electric in it.

Ray began cracking his whip in front of him, using his Thunderbolt to put electric in it. Elee began spinning her yoyo in a circle as fast as a blade in front of her, and then with her free hand, used Hidden Power, and colorful lightning-bolt-shaped energy appeared, then she touched the tip of the energy-lightning-bolt on the string that was tied to her finger, and she watched as electricity crackled on the string, and to her Yoyo.

'_I didn't know Hidden Power could do that…'_ Elee thought as she glared harshly at Deep Blue.

"RIBON…. BOLT REFLECTION!" Rai shouted, and Deep Blue (of course) looked at Rai, and was immediately shocked (quite painfully in the eyes I might add) by the electricity coming from Rai's Mirror. Each weapon extra-charged not just form the attack, but from the electric the Electric Mews put into there weapons only moments before.

Deep Blue looked away and said, "Stop trying to beat me. You'll only hurt yourselves."

"Who said we're trying?!" Rai exclaimed, then looked at Elee and nodded.

Elee continued spinning her Yoyo in a circle, now to the point that it was created a strong wind strong enough to create a Tornado.

"RIBON…. ELECTRIC WIND!" A yellow wind began spinning towards Deep Blue, he did not have time to move however as the wind was moving faster then twelve tornados combined. Deep Blue was immediately shocked in mid air, and then flicked a hand at Lucky. She didn't feel anything until she tried to say something.

Then she realized how bad her throat felt. She put a hand on her throat, and glanced worriedly at the others. Nurse Joy came over, with a flashlight that she for some reason had, and asked, "May I look at your throat?"

Lucky still being weary of humans despite pretty much being half human now, didn't respond. Not even a shake of her head. Until she felt a hand on hers.

Glancing, she seen Ray holding her hand, smiling comfortingly at her. The others were attacking Deep Blue.

"It's ok Lucky. She's just going to look at your throat, don't worry." Ray said, and Lucky blushed a little, and opened her mouth.

Nurse Joy looked, pointing the flashlight she'd turned on, at her mouth. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Oh my! Your throat's so red! Lucky, how's your throat feel?"

Lucky concentrated on Ray, and sent a telepathic message to him saying _"Ray, tell her it feels like it's on fire or something, please?"_ Lucky looked at Ray, who nodded.

"Lucky says, 'it feels like it's on fire or something'." Ray replied for Lucky, and Nurse Joy sighed worriedly.

"It both looks and sounds like you've got strep throat. Not a common illness for Pokemon I must say. I'm not sure it's safe for you to fight." Nurse Joy sighed, and stepped back into the crowd.

Lucky shook her head 'no' and ran over next to Elee. Elee looked up, and as though she had read Lucky's mind, took a deep breath, somehow stopped her Yoyo, held it in front of her, and held Lucky's hand.

Lucky used her free hand, and held her bell in front of her, then they both began concentrating, and electricity began flowing from Lucky, down her arm, and onto Elee's arm, then went from Elee's arm, to Elee's weapon.

Lucky then noticed Elee's ears and tale flash a shiny light, and the blue was replaced with pink! Lucky stayed focused, and mouthed the words 'Ribon… Bell Yoyo Combine!', the sound however came from Elee, who had actually said the words a the same time Lucky mouthed them.

Elee's Yoyo then began shining a bright pink, and sparking with light blue electricity, while the bell on Lucky's weapon began ringing, and electricity flowed from both weapons and hit Deep Blue, who screamed and crashed to the ground.

Lucky's eyes widened. Her vision was beginning to look blurry! Lucky fought to stay conscious, and she heard, Elee, Rai, and Ray, all three gasp.

Lucky fell, she felt arms catch her… but then nothing. She didn't see anything, she didn't hear anything.

**Holy crap… I haven't worked on this in forever! I got Lucky's 'strep throat' idea because my throat is sore, and I might (hopefully not but I might) have strep throat, so I figured, 'eh what the heck. I may as well!' XD Please review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7 (the ACTUAL chapter number XD)

**Electric Mew Mews Chapter 7- Is this really it?**

It was so dark. Lucky, finally awake, slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed so much.. Bigger. Plus it's pitch black! That meant it was night-time, but the problem was, she couldn't see a darn thing!

Lucky stayed quiet, she stayed quieter then quiet. She may not admit it most of the time, but Lucky's scared of the dark, so when she's in the dark, she's stays quieter then quiet, like she is now. Lucky felt something wet land on her, and thought 'Is it…raining…?' but that wasn't the case, because she then heard whimpering.

It sounded like…Ray? Lucky lifted her head, and felt the pain. Her arm was in pain, and her tail was in pain, and her back was in pain. Her throat still hurt too.

Lucky concentrated like she had when Nurse Joy inspected her, and sent a telepathic message to the person, _'Ray? That you?' _Lucky heard the whimpering stop, replaced by a shocked voice, _"Lucky! You're alive!" _

'_Of course I am. Why am I in so much pain? Why does everything seem bigger then when I was awake earlier? Did we win? Did you guys defeat that scary guy?'_ Lucky had so many questions, and tried not to ask too many, she heard a sigh. It sounded like Elee.

"_Lucky… We're Pokemon again. We lost our powers! We defeated the scary psychotic man. Your in pain because of what the scary guy did to you. Elee inspected you and said you should be back to normal soon." _Lucky recognized the voice, it was Rai. Lucky sighed, the pain slowly disappearing.

Clearing her throat, Lucky asked, _"What about the original Mews, and the Cyniclons? Did they make it back to their dimension safely?"_

"_Absol came back, after we defeated Deep Blue, the portal opened back up, and Absol revealed that he himself is in control of the portal…" _Elee trailed off, and Lucky looked questioningly at her, slowly lifting herself up, and standing up. She leaned against Ray who had stopped crying.

"_H-he was the one in control?" _Lucky replied, she was shocked, and just stared.

"_Yes he was. Absol, did something, you sure you want to know?" _Rai asked, trying to keep something a secret.

"_She has to know, Rai! You can't just hide it from her!" _Ray angrily replied, Rai growled and shouted back, _"I'll keep what I want from her! I'm TRYING to keep her from crying, you idiot!" _

Elee butted in, _"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Ray, tell Lucky! Rai, KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!"_

Everybody stared at Elee in shock, Ray nodded.

_****FLASHBACK/WHAT RAY IS TELLING LUCKY NORMAL P.O.V****_

Ray caught Lucky as she fell, "Lucky!" he gently set her on the ground, and turned to Deep Baka. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he screamed angrily, the others all watched in surprise.

"Oh shut up. She'll die, just like the rest of you. Unless you can defeat me; but even then she won't make it." Deep Baka replied, sneering evilly. His white teeth all pointed, making the smile seem menacing and scary.

Ray's eyes began glowing black, and black and white energy began sparking around his whip, as it appeared in his right hand. Everybody took a VERY large step back. Deep Blue did not seem scared, but actually he was thinking _'Holy.. Shit..'_.

Black electricity began to spark around the whip. Everybody now, took four very large steps back, all of them now scared of Ray, who looked a Demon, surrounded by all the black energy and electricity. But at the same time, he looked insanely cool (as Elee put it).

Ray cracked his whip, and tons of black electricity and energy shot towards Deep Baka. It was hard to see, because it practically moved at light-speed. Deep Baka cried out in pain and fear as the black electricity and energy hit him, moments later, he burst into ash, and became nothing but a pile of ash on the ground.

Laying in the ash, was an unharmed Absol. All the black began to fade away, and Ray dropped to his knees, and began crying.

Elee hesitantly walked over to Lucky and put her pointer finger on Lucky's forehead. The light blue on her ears and tail instantly turned pink, and her eyes began to glow pink too.

Moments later she removed her finger, and a tear ran down her face as the light pink disappeared. Rai noticed this and asked, "Is she…?" he trailed off, afraid of the answer.

"Her heart's barely beating anymore, and there's no way I can heal her. All we can do now is hope she lives…" Elee, stood up and walked over to Ray, then knelt next to him.

"Ray… Are you ok..?" Elee put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't respond. Instead, he hugged her, and continued crying. "What if she doesn't make it, Elee..?"

Elee patted his head softly and said, "I don't know… I'm sure she'll be fine. You and I both know she's stronger then that." Elee wanted to believe that but from what she could tell there's a 99 percent chance Lucky won't make it.

Rai meanwhile, was talking to Brock. He acted like he didn't care weather or not Lucky survived.

"Mommy! Look!" the little boy with the Togepi pulled on his mother's hand, and pointed at Absol when he got her attention.

Elee looked to, and gasped. Standing, Elee walked over to Absol. He'd stood up, and now the portal that had been irritating them all in a way, was behind him- and it was HUGE!

Absol seemed to be floating in the air his eyes glowing white. Elee looked up to him, Absol looked down at her.

"Elee, Ray, Rai?" Absol asked, though he did not open his mouth, it was just an echoing voice that everybody there heard.

Elee looked back at her team, Ray was still on the ground crying, but he stood up and walked over, Rai on the other hand did not. He instead walked into the forest- well almost did anyways.

Ray somehow used his freaky powers, and Rai was then standing on the other side of Elee, unable to move. "You can't just walk off, idiot!" Ray glared at Rai threw tears.

Rai replied back with, "And you should stop being a cry baby, but that's not gonna happen is it?!" Elee clenched her fists at her side, and glared at the ground.

"At least we're not emotionless freaks like you, Rai!" Ray screamed back at him, STILL crying. Elee growled, it was an amazingly quiet growl.

Elee suddenly yelled at them both, "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! RAI STOP BEING SUCH AN ANNOYING UNBEARABLE BUTT-HEAD, IT'S OK TO CRY, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH RAY CRYING ABOUT LUCKY! HE LOVED HER AND YOU KNOW THAT! AND RAY, JUST IGNORE HIM!"

Ray nodded, he was crying more, and just stared at the ground. Rai growled at the little girl- then stopped. He was just trying to be professional about it, and not cry. That's how he is. He doesn't like to cry (Those last two sentences were said by Rai himself).

"Well… now that that's done… What'd you want Absol?" Elee asked, sighing.

"Right. I wanted to tell you all that, I am in charge of the portals. But during all this, I could not control the portals actions, and I am sorry for what they have done."

****BACK IN PRESENT-TIME****

"The others went back to their dimension shortly after, and I used my powers to fix that town. But…then we turned back into Pokemon. We've been like this for two weeks." Ray finished, looking at Lucky, who just stared.

"Ray's been crying the whole time, each day it seemed like your breathing was getting shallower and shallower. We couldn't even find your pulse today, and the only thing that kept us from thinking you died, was your insanely shallow breathing." Elee told her.

"W-what..?!" Lucky stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"Oh! I forgot, there's another part to when we were talking with Absol!" Ray the began to tell her.

****AFTER THEY FINISHED TALKING TO ABSOL/WHAT RAY IS TELLING LUCKY NORMAL P.O.V****

The originals went back to their dimension, and then a single tear fell down Absol's face. Elee noticed.

"What's wrong, Absol?" she asked, Absol sighed.

"I must now become one with the portal, to make sure this never happens again. Tell Lucky I missed her, please?" ('Tell Lucky I missed her, please' this part was not mentioned by Ray or anybody).

****BACK TO PRESENT TIME.. AGAIN****

"He wanted us to tell you, that he'll miss you, Lucky." Elee finished. Lucky burst into tears, and hugged Ray.

Rai sighed and said, "You like him more then me don't you?" Lucky looked at him, the stared at the ground, blushing.

"Y-you mean Ray..? Y-yea… I do.." Lucky replied, glancing at Rai, then Ray, then staring at the ground again.

Ray smiled, "YES!" he shouted causing them to look at him. "Oh. Sorry.".

Ray's ear twitched. "Do you guys… hear something..?" Ray asked, they all looked up and seen large bright red-yellow lights heading for them, before they could move the lights hit them.

Before anything happened, they all seen Absol standing in front of them smiling and he said, "I believe these belong to you?" then disappeared as the lights hit them.

"_**ELECTRIC MEW RAY! TRANSFORM!"**_

"_**ELECTRIC MEW ELEE! TRANSFORM!"**_

"_**ELECTRIC MEW RAI! TRANSFORM!"**_

"_**ELECTRIC MEW LUCKY! TRANSFORM!"**_

They all looked down at themselves. "We're mews again! YAY!" Elee yelled happily. Suddenly they heard an explosion, and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Well, I do believe we have a job to do!" Ray said, Elee giggled happily. "We sure do!" Elee was jumping up and down clapping excitedly.

"Ok Team! Let's go!" Lucky smiled, and they all began running to the explosion….

**TA-DA! Did you like it? Next chapter coming soon- I hope! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Electric Mew Mews Chapter 8~ The End**

Arriving at their destination, they found Team Rocket, trying to steal a Pokemon! "Rai, Elee, you two get Officer Jenny, Ray, you help me with these guys." Lucky commanded her team, smiling. They nodded. Rai and Elee, ran towards town as Lucky and Ray ran over to Team Rocket.

"What the hell, do you think your doing?!" Ray demanded, as he slashed their balloon. Escape by air, was now impossible for them. James and Meowth gasped. Jessie glared.

"Togepi!" a little boy cried, Lucky recognized the boy, AND the Togepi. They were from the town that Deep Baka had tried destroying! She remembered saving the Togepi from an attack, the boy and his mother were very thankful.

Ray jumped, and did a double-flip. Turning back into a Luxray, he smirked. At this moment, Rai and Elee arrived, with the police.

Lucky began moving quickly, seemingly a ninja, and hardly anybody could see her. She took Togepi, in one hand, with the other she knocked James and Meowth out. Ray knocked Jessie out, then transformed again, and tied the trio up.

Lucky stopped moving so quickly, and knelt down to the boy's level. She smiled, and handed the boy Togepi.

The boy hugged his Pokemon, the Pokemon hugged back. The boy put Togepi on the ground next to him, as he said, "Thank you! You saved Togepi again!" then he and Togepi hugged Lucky.

Lucky hesitated a moment, she smiled, and hugged him back. The boy pulled out of the hug, smiling. "My name's Ed! What's your's?"

"You can call me, Lucky." she stood up, as Ed's mother ran over, kneeling next to the boy, and hugging him. Ed's dark hair blew in the breeze, and his big blue eyes closed, as he hugged his mother back, smiling, and telling her about how Lucky had saved Togepi again.

Ed has on a red unzipped jacket, a bright yellow shirt, and sea-green shorts. Brock walked over, to them. They began to talk, and not long after, the became Kanto-Wide Super-heroes. Ed turned out to be VERY smart for his age, and he and Lucky soon became best friends. They would often play games, sometimes, Lucky would turn back into a Pikachu, and play with Togepi, while Ed did something for his mother, or talked with a different member of her team.

Rai and Ray often fought, and this annoyed people a bit. They managed to keep their cool, around Ed though. Rai, got jealous easily, but he managed to not start fights when the little boy was around.

People had begun calling them the 'Electric Mew Mews', and they had grown to love the name. Keeping it was, Ed's idea, and Lucky had liked it.

Lucky often babysitted Ed, and for the Electric Mew Mews, life couldn't have been any better.

Unfortuanetly… a new enemy was on the way….

**THE END! ^u^ I hope you all liked it! Now, I shall finish the Blue-Haired Traitor, and my other stories. Please Review!**


End file.
